Ye Olde West
by XxNightAngelusxX
Summary: After Marty Mcfly departs the old west, Doctor Emmett Brown and his lovely Clara Clayton come across a familiar friend, a fellow time-traveling Doctor. As the two Doctors reunite, soon after they discover that some unwanted enemies have followed them to the old west...


_(This is a sequel to my first Doctor Who/Back to the Future fanfiction, and it won't make sense if you haven't read it. Please read "The Hill Valley Dalek" before reading this story. This story, Ye Olde West, is now complete. Thanks, and enjoy!)_

* * *

**The music sent a gentle, fluffy sensation throughout his body, easing his hearts as they beat softly, his breath slow, calm...**

**The guitar's notes began to suffer, playing a bit rough as its player's fingers lagged, and everyone on the dance floor continued to slow-dance gracefully as though they didn't notice. **

**As the Doctor slowly weaved through the crowd, peering at the stage with his luminous brown eyes, shining underneath the rim of his black fedora, he eyed Marty, who stood on the stage, making a slightly twisted expression, seeming to be in pain.**

**The Doctor once met a man named Doctor Emmett Brown, a man the Time Lords deemed the greatest human scientist ever. He was the only human ever to discover and invent time travel. Upon the one-time meeting with Doctor Brown, he saw all of Doctor Brown's future and experiences-his memories, choices, and all possible outcomes of his life.**

**That's what lead him here, to 1955. **

**Just a few hours before the lightning strike at the tower.**

**As the Doctor focused on Marty, who stood on the stage, struggling to make his fingers strum the guitar properly, he realized that parts of Marty's body were becoming vaguely transparent. **

_**The worst outcome is taking place, **_**the Doctor noticed, an uneasy feeling squirming within him, making his hearts thump a bit faster.**

**He turned his head, stealthily scanning the room until he located a depressed looking young man.. a lanky, sleek individual with stringy brown hair, walking glumly through the crowd.**

**A girl's voice rang through the room, just under the soft music.**

**"George! George, come back!"**

**The young woman yelled after the young man, who hesitantly ignored her.**

**Another teen was forcing her to dance with him, and he had quit a strong grip on her.**

**As George Mcfly continued to stroll away from the love of his life, accepting defeat, the Doctor locked onto him, moving swiftly through the crowd, towards him...**

**George was within yards of the exit when the Doctor slipped out of the mass of people, then placed a hand on George's shoulder, halting him.**

**George looked at the Doctor questioningly, the Doctor's face remaining hidden under his hat.**

**"Go get her." The Doctor whispered to him intently. **

**The Doctor's eyes burned into George, who looked positively puzzled, yet compelled... taken, by the demand of the Doctor. He stared at the Doctor for a moment with a deep, unreadable expression.**

**George gulped, exhaling heavily.**

**Then, he turned, zeroing in on his woman, and he marched towards her.**

**The Doctor watched as George made his way to Lorraine.**

**"Excuse me." George said, before shoving the other young man away from Lorraine, then re-claiming her as his partner. **

**When George and Lorraine met lips, and the flawless tunes of Marty Mcfly became audible again, the Doctor turned and departed the school, wearing a smirk.**

**Just outside the double doors, no one heard the TARDIS as it faded out of 1955 over the rockin' tunes of Johnny B Goode.**

* * *

**He'd heard it.**

**In the distance, somewhere off behind him, Doctor Brown heard it... a clap of lightning, then a great thundering explosion, meaning the train had gone over the edge... a spectacular crash, indeed...**

_**Marty made it.**_

**Doc drifted into the desert upon the hover-board, with the beautiful Clara Clayton cradled in his arms like a helpless infant, wearing a flabbergasted, relieved, and infatuated face, her eyes sparkling as she gazed up at him.**

**He grinned broadly at her, more grateful than he'd ever been for anything in his life to have been able to save her.**

**After floating into the vast desert, Doc cautiously attempted to gear the hover-board downwards, and the tip of the board hit a rock-**

_**Fwmp. **_

**The both of them crashed down to the sandy ground, though Doc was able to twist himself in a way that broke Clara's fall. She landed on top of him crookedly, his arm still wrapped around her waist securely, and after lying in the sand for a moment, they both laughed.**

**"Are you alright?" Doc asked.**

**"Yes, Emmett." Clara replied, smiling sweetly.**

**They gazed into one another's eyes for a moment, speechless.**

**"Ah... ****_*ehem*_**** ... we might, uh... need to find a way back to town..." Doc said a moment later, flustering.**

**Clara withheld her smile as she sat up, sitting on her knees.**

**Doc sat up as well.**

**"What happened to Clint?" Clara asked.**

**Doc squinted at her questioningly.**

**"I mean... Marty." She said.**

**Doc blinked, looking down for a moment. His expression softened, and he appeared somewhat sad.**

**Clara tilted her head at him.**

**"He's gone home." Doc responded almost painfully, realizing that he'd never see Marty again.**

**Clara stroked his shoulder tenderly, giving him a sympathetic look.**

**"Maybe we should go home, too." She told him.**

**As Doc stared into her soul, he lost himself entirely in her... and a slight smile returned to his face, his big brown eyes lighting up with hope and joy at the mere sight of her.**

**"You're right. Let's go."**

**The two of them stood, and after Doc tucked the hover-board under his arm, he slithered his fingers around Clara's petite hand, and the two of them marched through the desert for hours.**

**Doc explained the entire situation to her, and all of his and Marty's recent adventures... and the lovely miss Clara Clayton was fascinated by Doctor Brown's stories. He told Clara of the lightning at the clock tower, of the trip to the bizarre future where he'd obtained the hover board, and Marty's attempt to save him when he'd landed himself in the old west.**

**The two of them exchanged conversation, smiling at laughing at one another, so overjoyed by one another's company that they didn't even notice the heat of the desert baking them alive as the early afternoon set in, and the sun began to blaze at full power.**

**They reached the town much sooner than Doc had expected.**

**As they approached the entrance to the town, Doc located the Saloon, greatly anticipating the moment when he could finally stop walking under the hot sun, sit down, and order a drink. Non-alcoholic, of course.**

**"He sounds like a great friend." Clara commented, placing both her hands around his, hugging his arm as they walked.**

**He looked at her.**

**"Oh, yes. Most definitely... best friend you could ever hope for." Doc agreed, nodding and smiling, repressing the stinging feeling within him. His best friend, and he'd never see him again...**

**He remembered someone telling him, _every time traveler needs a good companion... _**

**"Well... I hope he'll be alright." Clara said.**

**Doc pondered on this. Images of his home, the year 1985, flashed through his mind, and a particularly positive thought stuck out to him.**

**"He will." Doc stated firmly, remembering that Marty had the love of a beautiful, caring girl, just as he himself now had.**

**He glanced at Clara.**

**His breath slowed, his heart giving a slight skip.**

_**Marty would surely be alright.**_

**"Clara... would you care to get a drink?" Doc asked her. He could return to his blacksmith shop, but the Saloon was much closer, and his legs were beginning to throb.**

**"Sure, Emmett." She agreed.**

**The two of them entered the town together, and a few of the old cowboys hanging around gave them a stare. Yes, after what had just happened in town a few hours ago, he expected as much...**

**They approached the Saloon, and Doc hardly gave notice to the blue police box in the alleyway next to it. **

**Doc stopped for a moment at the door of the Saloon, wondering what he'd just spotted out of the corner of his eye after passing the place... it was big, blue, and it wasn't in that alleyway earlier in the morning...**

**"Emmett, what's wrong?" Clara asked.**

**Doc looked her way, just realizing that he'd stopped walking.**

**"Oh-nothing, dear, nothing. Lets go." Doc said, shaking the peculiar thought away.**

** _He'd seen that thing before._**

**As Doc pushed the doors open, the old westerners erupted in applause when they laid eyes on him.**

**"Blacksmith's back!" Someone shouted.**

**Doc grinned, rubbing Clara's hand with his thumb as he lead her to the bar.**

**"Emmett, my boy. Whatcha' doing here? Thought you had a train to catch." The bartender, Chester, said.**

**"Thought I did too, Chester." Doc answered. "But it turns out there's something worth staying for."**

**Clara blushed.**

**Doc and Clara sat at the bar.**

**"Usual for me, Chester. And a sasparilla for the lady."**

**"Aw'right, Emmett. Comin' up."**

**Chester began to pour their drinks while the other cowboys jeered and hooted, and none of them noticed a man in a tan coat, wearing a clean-cut black suit underneath it, matching the black fedora on his head, which served to conceal his expression.**

**The man glimpsed up, his gaze fixed on Doc and Clara at the bar, who conversed happily with one another, and watching the two of them, he couldn't help but reveal a faint smile.**

**As the Doctor watched his fellow time-traveling doctor, he walked forward quietly, claiming a seat beside Clara, though neither of them paid him any mind.**

**"I just can't believe it, Emmett... I can't believe it." Clara was saying, releasing a breath.**

**"Believe what, my love?" Doc asked, wearing a happy expression, knowing full well what she was talking about, sliding her drink over to her.**

**Clara took a gentle sip of her sasparilla, then licked her lips, watching Doc, who looked very content watching her. He found every aspect of her simply adorable.**

**"Time travel, Emmett." She responded. "Everything you told me, its just so... I mean... goodness, its like my wildest dreams come true. I just can't believe it."**

**Doc beamed at her.**

**The Doctor stole a glance at them.**

**"It certainly wasn't easy." Doc admitted, taking a swig of his drink. "Took my entire family's fortune. Quite a bit of effort, and some inspiration."**

**"Inspiration?" Clara asked. "Who inspired you to invent time travel?"**

**Doc went quiet, tilting his head in thought.**

**A mysterious man appeared in his mind, a man he'd befriended in 1885, who called himself-**

**"Doctor." Someone said.**

**Clara turned to her left, blinking at the man sitting beside her.**

**Doc narrowed his eyes at the man sitting on the opposite side of Clara.**

**The Doctor looked up, his face now visible to both of them.**

**"Doctor Brown." The Doctor said, meeting Doc's gaze. **

**Doc's eyes seemed to widen, his mouth agape.**

**Clara looked between the two of them, appearing confused.**

**"Do you two know one another?" Clara asked, having never seen this mysterious fedora man in town before.**

**The Doctor didn't take his eyes off of Doc, and Doc returned the blinkless stare.**

**The Doctor grinned.**

**"Oh, Doctor Brown, its been far too long."**

**Doc smiled as well, and the two men leaped from their seats and wrapped their arms around one another in a brotherly hug.**

**Clara spun around in her seat, watching them, bewildered.**

**After hugging, the two separated, examining one another closely.**

**"Great Scott, you don't look a day older!" Doc exclaimed. **

**"I'm_ not_ a day older." The Doctor replied. "I came here from the last place you saw me... the short route, as its often called."**

**They shared another ear-to-ear grin as Clara continued staring at them both, completely lost.**

* * *

**"Another time traveler?" **

**The two doctors lead Clara back to Doc's blacksmithing shop, and the three of them walked inside.**

**"Goodness, Emmett... I... I just can't believe..."**

**"Me either, dear." Doc said honestly, holding the door open for Clara and the Doctor as the three of them made their way inside.**

**"Oh, wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey... time isn't fixed." The Doctor told them both.**

**"So what brings you to 1885, Doctor?" Doc asked, grabbing a hat off his table and placing it over his wild silver hair. "Sight-seeing?"**

**"Oh, well..." The Doctor cocked his head, looking upwards in thought. "Coming to visit a fellow time traveler is all. Just thought I'd drop in."**

**"Well... no more time travel for us, I'm afraid." Doc said. "The Delorean is gone."**

**"Gone?" The Doctor asked. Then, he glanced down, making a face.**

_**Yes,**_** he knew. _The Delorean had already leaped time on the train tracks, and the Locomotive crashed earlier in the day. _**

**"Oh..." He muttered.**

**The Doctor gave Doc a profound look, examining him.**

**Doc squinted at him.**

**"What?" He said.**

**"Oh, nothing, nothing..." The Doctor replied. _This was the day Marty left and returned to the future. _**

**"You alright?" The Doctor added.**

**Doc swallowed, his expression becoming more solemn.**

**After a moment, he nodded silently.**

**He gestured to Clara, then said, "I'll be fine."**

**The Doctor smiled.**

**"Good, so... well, is there no chance you could make it back to the future now?" The Doctor asked.**

**Doc took a moment.**

**"Nope." He said. "The Delorean is gone, and I couldn't possibly invent another time machine. Not here, in this era. I could hardly create such a complicated machine in 1985. But I've made my peace, Doctor."**

**The Doctor eyed him.**

**"So, Doctor Brown... are you telling me that if you were offered a free ride to 1985, you wouldn't take it?"**

**Doc made a confused face.**

**Clara watched them both wanderingly.**

**After a moment, Doc understood, looking slightly surprised.**

**"You, you're saying you would...?"**

**The Doctor nodded.**

**"Oh." Doc said, exasperated. "Yes... thank you, Doctor. But... I couldn't leave Clara."**

**"Oh, you don't have to leave Clara." The Doctor told him.**

**Doc's eyebrow perked.**

**"What do you...?"**

**"Goodness, man... who gave you your time traveling manual? I've been taking companions with me all over time and space for generations. I think the space time continuum will survive if Clara goes to 1985." The Doctor told him.**

**"Is that right?" Doc said, his eyes lighting up.**

**"Oh yes. Definitely. Time isn't fixed, Doctor Brown." The Doctor said. "Now, come to the TARDIS. Let's get you home."**

**Doc and Clara exchanged joyous faces. Doc grasped Clara's hand, then faced the Doctor.**

**"Shall we?" Doc said.**

**"We shall." The Doctor replied. "Allon-sy!"**

**The three of them made their way back into town, and as they did, Doc and Clara completely failed to hide their excited faces. They approached the alley next to the Saloon...**

**Before the Doctor stepped into the alley, something else caught his eye.**

**Further into town, a large group of people were standing in a crowd, all huddled around something that the Doctor could not see.**

**"What's going on over there?" The Doctor asked, examining the crowd... and a moment later, as he squinted at the crowd, he could not help but notice a couple of people kneeling on the ground, sobbing, while a few others were crouched behind the windows of the Saloon and other surrounding buildings, almost as though they'd been hiding from something.**

**"Great Scott... something must have happened..." Doc said, peering over the Doctor's shoulder at the town's people. "I've never seen so many people in this town... _groveling_ like that." **

**Doc looked a bit taken... perplexed, even.**

**The Doctor took a moment, observing the people. Then, after a few second's silence, he abandoned the alleyway where his TARDIS stood, and headed towards the traumatized towners.**

**Doctor Brown and Clara Clayton followed.**

**"What's the matter?" The Doctor asked, approaching the people, a few of which gave him startled and frightened looks. "What happen-"**

**After making his way through the people, he'd spotted them.**

**Three bodies, lying sprawled in the center of town, in the dirt... looking as though they'd been tossed aside like gigantic rag dolls.**

**The Doctor glared at them.**

**"What happened." He said tonelessly, eyes still on the bodies, none of which had any obvious wounds, or any visual signs of lethal trauma whatsoever.**

**"Chester, what happened here?" Doctor Brown asked Chester, who stood, whiskey bottle at hand, his face grave, standing over the bodies with many other folks.**

**"Oh... Emmett. Ya' wouldn't believe it if I told you." Chester said quietly, unable to break his gaze from the bodies, looking terribly troubled.**

**"What is it?" Doc asked.**

**The Doctor glanced at Chester, anticipating an answer.**

**Clara grasped her frilly collar, looking nervous.**

**Chester met eyes with Doc.**

**"Robots." He said.**

**Doc narrowed his big brown eyes, looking confused.**

**"Robots?"**

**"Robots, or some damn thing... just rolled in here, killed a few folks..." Chester explained, gesturing to the rest of the town.**

**The Doctor said nothing. _Could it have been Cybermen? _**

**No, the Doctor decided. Chester described them as rolling... _rolling... _**

**It hit him like a hammer on a nail... his eyes ignited, his hearts pounding...**

_**"Daleks."**_

* * *

**Doctor Brown took a moment to register the Doctor's outburst.**

**A few others were giving him bewildered looks.**

**_Oh,_ Doc thought. _Daleks..._**

** Doctor Brown had encountered a Dalek once before... but _here? In the old west? _**

**Doc turned to the Doctor, and they shared a long, painful stare.**

**"Why are they here?" Doc asked him in a serious tone.**

**The Doctor hesitated, gulping.**

**"Probably... for me." He said, then faced the crowd. "Everyone, stay in your homes. Doctor Brown, Miss Clara... let's go to your shop, we need to be out of sight."**

**The Doctor began down the dusty road, back towards Doc's shop, and Doc followed close behind, along with Clara.**

**"You don't want to leave, Doctor?" Doc asked. "If they're after you, I mean."**

**"I can't just leave Daleks in the old west." The Doctor replied, his voice raspy and dark. "I have to figure out what they're up to, and how to get rid of them."**

**Doc eyed him.**

**The Doctor seems like an entirely different person when he faces Daleks, Doc noticed.**

**Just like last time.**

**"Emmett... what are... _Da-leks?" _Clara asked, appearing by Doc's other side, looking deeply concerned.**

**Doc glanced at her, wondering where to begin.**

**"An evil, emotionless alien monster who's only purpose is to kill anything non-Dalek." The Doctor stated in a heated voice, staring forward as he walked.**

**"Goodness... do such things really exist?" Clara asked, exasperated. **

**"Yes, Clara..." Doc said, nodding, wearing a cumbersome face. "I've seen them."**

**"And now they're here." The Doctor said through gritted teeth. "They've found me again. They _always _survive."**

**"We've faced this before, Doctor." Doc said. "We can do it again."**

**"There was only one last time, and it was unable to fight because it had been contaminated with human emotions. Now, who knows how many... and they've already killed-"**

**The Doctor stopped, his mouth hanging open slightly.**

**"Oh..." He murmured. "They only killed three people."**

**_"Only?"_ Clara said, but the Doctor ignored her.**

**"They should have exterminated everyone in town, but they killed three people. That's not an extermination plan, that's not pest control... that, my friends, is a _message. _A message to whoever they're looking for to show themselves. They're not here for war, they're here to eliminate a single target... and in this case, that would be me." The Doctor explained. "So all I've got to do is face them, and everything will be fine."**

**"Except you, Doctor." Doc added. "And might I ask... if you sacrificed yourself to these Daleks, what's to stop them from doing a clean-sweep on humanity once you're gone?"**

**The Doctor stared at Doc.**

**"Fair point, Doctor Brown." He said a moment later, giving a slight nod. "Alright then... the peaceful plan is aborted, now we've got to think up a way to get them out of here by force. Any suggestions?"**

**He looked between Doc and Clara, both of whom remained silent.**

**"Brilliant." The Doctor said, cocking his head. "Always works better under pressure. Although, we might need to think up a plan rather quickly, see... this isn't exactly a big town, we can't hide forever."  
**

**"Doctor." Doc said.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Last time we met, you had a device that could pinpoint a Dalek's location, correct?"**

**The Doctor blinked.**

**"Yes...?"**

**"Well... then what's to incline me to believe that the Daleks don't have a similar technology for tracking _their _enemies?"**

**The Doctor seemed to understand, though the thought had not occurred to him until now...**

**Just in time, too.**

_**"Doc-tor."**_** A shrill, distorted voice echoed.**

**The three of them whipped around, and there, emerging from behind an old building, were at least five multi-colored Daleks... much larger than ordinary ones. **

**The colorful line of gigantic Daleks glided forward upon the dusty dirt road, their glowing yellow eye stalks aimed directly at the Doctor, Doc, and Clara.**

**Clara looked positively terrified. Doc stepped in front of her, shielding her.**

**The Doctor stood closest to the big Daleks, looking more serious than ever.**

**"Why are you here." He asked them.**

_**"Doc-tor."**_** The leading Dalek repeated. The leader of this odd sect of big Daleks was colored white.**

**"Yes, I know that much. But why here? Why follow me here? If you've had the ability to track me through time and space, why wait until I'm here to-"**

_**"Doc-tor Brown."**_** The white Dalek said in a deep, robotic voice, its lights flashing as it spoke.**

**There was a pause.**

**The Doctor took back. He thought he hadn't heard right.**

**Clara coiled her fingers around Doc's sleeve.**

**"What?" The Doctor said.**

_**"You are re-sponsi-ble for the geno-cide of the Da-leks, Doc-tor Brown. You will be ex-ter-mi-nated." **_**  
**

* * *

******Moments passed as profound confusion seemed to fill the air, and the Doctor and Clara looked at Doc, who stood board stiff, staring at the Daleks in disbelief, completely dumbfounded.**

******"M-me?" Doc asked, lost.**

_******"Corr-ect."**_****** The white Dalek responded.**

******"No, no no no... Wrong, all wrong." The Doctor said, stepping forward, waving a hand. "Its me you want... me? Hello? Last of the Time Lords? Destroyer of the Daleks? The oncoming storm? Its _me _you want, I'm your enemy."**

******_"We are not here for you, Doc-tor." _The white Dalek said. _"For he will hear four knocks, and the Doc-tor will meet his end." _  
**

******The Doctor made a face. **

******He'd been hearing the same line from different sources, from a variety of eras and planets... some prophecy of his oncoming demise. Apparently, the Daleks weren't quite as concerned with killing the Doctor, because they figured his death was soon to come regardless.**

******"But I haven't done anything." Doc explained.**

******"That's right, he hasn't." Clara told them. **

_******"The prophe-cy tells of the human Doc-tor, who sends the great trai-tor to the rise and fall of the Da-leks. You are respon-sible for their de-mise." **_******The white Dalek said, its eye stalk zeroed in on Doctor Brown.**

******Doc blinked. "You've got the wrong doctor, I'm afraid." He said, shaking his head.**

_******"Incorr-ect." **_******The white Dalek said. _"Now you will be ex-ter-mi-nated." _**

******The Daleks began to draw forward... Clara attempted to yank Doc back, who stood his ground in front of her, and the Doctor lept in front of both of them...**

******"Hold it!" The Doctor demanded, slipping his hand out of his pocket, holding a small device before the Daleks.**

******The Daleks stopped, focusing on the Doctor, who held his sonic screwdriver up in an almost threatening manner, his thumb pressed over the blue end, positioned as though he was about to press a button. He held the sonic screwdriver as though it were some kind of detonator. **

******"You come any closer, and I will obliterate this planet out of the sky." The Doctor told them. "My TARDIS is right around the corner, and its equipped with a self-destruct sequence. All I've got to do is press this button, and the lot of us are gone."**

_******"The sonic probe is harm-less." **_******The white Dalek retorted.**

******"Yeah?" The Doctor said, raising an eyebrow. "Try me." **

******His thumb traced around the sonic screwdriver's edge.**

******The Daleks didn't move.**

_******"Very well, Doc-tor."**_****** The white Dalek said moments later. _"You have one day... one day to deliver Doc-tor Brown. Or we will ex-ter-mi-nate the whole of hu-mani-ty."_**

******Then, the Daleks turned and headed away.**

******The Doctors and Clara watched them go until they were out of sight.**

******A moment of silence loomed over them before anyone spoke.**

**"Blimey, what on earth did you do?" The Doctor said, facing Doctor Brown.**

**"I haven't done anything." He responded honestly. **

**"Have you seen any other Daleks since Hill Valley, Doctor Brown? Any at all?"**

**"No, I haven't."**

**"You're sure?"**

**"Absolutely."**

**The Doctor looked down, pondering.**

**"Well... _something _about you has obviously gotten them riled up..." He said under his breath, racking his mind.**

**"They aren't gonna hurt him, are they, Doctor?" Clara asked the Doctor, both of her arms wrapped around one of Doc's. **

**The Doctor looked her way... she seemed extremely worried.**

**"No, no... don't worry, everything will be fine." Doc told Clara, giving her a warm smile.**

**The Doctor continued to glare at Clara, is expression empty... profound, but vacant.**

**"I promise." He said.**

**Doc and Clara looked at him.**

**"I promise, Clara Clayton. Nothing will happen to Doctor Brown."**

* * *

**An eerie silence seemed to overcome the three of them as the afternoon eased into a sleepy evening. The two Doctors and Clara were wide awake in Doc's blacksmith shop, and as the sun began to hide behind the hills yonder west, the three of them seemed to be thinking along the same lines; _What can we do? _**

**"You boys want a little more tea?" Clara asked, collecting the dishes from the table after supper.**

**They shook their heads quietly.**

**Clara wished dearly that one of them would speak... they'd been silent for hours now.**

**For some reason, the Daleks had followed the Doctor to the old west... but they were after Doctor Brown.**

**The Doctor looked up, examining Doctor Brown, who was peering into the kitchen, watching his Clara.**

**Doctor Brown, the only human ever to invent time travel. Doctor Emmett L. Brown, the cleverest human alive, who'd never even so much as visited another planet... and somehow, the Daleks seemed to think that he, Doctor Brown, was responsible for their genocide.**

**The Doctor looked disturbed, his eyes still zeroing in on Doc.**

**He knew that he _himself _was responsible for a clean wipe-out of the Dalek race. The Doctor ended most of the Daleks when he ended the time war. It was perfectly sensible to call that a genocide.**

**_But Doctor Brown? _  
**

**An ordinary human scientist... why on earth would they suspect _him _of such a thing?**

**Doctor Brown turned, meeting eyes with the Doctor, seeming to have sensed that he was being stared at. They held eye contact for nearly a full minute before either of them spoke.**

**"I'm going to have to give myself to them." Doctor Brown said quietly, so that Clara wouldn't hear from the other room.**

**_"No." _The Doctor said firmly, raising his brows, his eyes burning into Doc's.  
**

**Doc glimpsed out of the corner of his eye, ensuring that Clara was still out of ear shot, then returned his gaze to the Doctor, leaning in.**

**"I haven't got a choice." He said in a hushed tone. "They want me, for some reason..."**

**"That's not an option." The Doctor told him.**

**The two of them shared a moment of quietness, glaring at one another from across the small table.**

**"It's the _only _option, Doctor." Doc said, his face cumbersome.**

**"I'm telling you, I won't allow that to happen." The Doctor said, raising his voice.**

**"Won't allow what to happen?" Clara's voice came as she stepped timidly back into the room.**

**The Doctors looked at one another for a moment.**

**"He wants to give himself up to the Daleks." The Doctor told her.**

**Doc looked away, sighing, having wished the Doctor wouldn't rat him out.**

**Clara gasped, her mouth hanging open, her eyes lit with an appalled shock.**

**"You _can't!" _Her little hands wrapped around his shoulders, then found his face... she grasped his face, forcing him to look into her eyes as she bent over him, looking completely worried. "Oh Emmett, you can't do that."**

**"I don't have a choice, love." He told her.**

**"No, no... I won't let you." She responded, her voice cracking. "There's got to be another way."**

**"I'll find one." The Doctor said. "I always manage to."**

**"There, see?" Clara said, attempting to smile. "The Doctor said he'll figure it out, okay? Now I don't wanna hear another word about this. Please, Emmett."**

**Doctor Brown looked down, wearing a deflated expression.**

**"Promise me. _Promise _me, Emmett." She pleaded, forcing him to meet eyes with her again.**

**He nodded.**

**"Okay, I promise."**

**The Doctor watched them.**

**"Alright... now I'm going to change into my night gown. I'll see you soon, Emmett... goodnight, Doctor."**

**"G'night, Ma'am." The Doctor gave her a casual salute, and she left the room, leaving the Doctors alone, sitting in an uncomfortable silence again.**

**The Doctor eyed Doctor Brown for a moment, reading his face.**

**"You can't." The Doctor said.**

**Doc ran a hand over his face, looking away from the Doctor. He held his hand over his mouth for a moment, releasing a breath, in thought.**

**"I have no choice." He said emptily.**

**Doctor Brown stood, walking slowly to his big make-shift old-west refrigerator. He ran a hand over it, looking almost apathetic to all thought or feeling.**

**The Doctor reached his feet as well, approaching Doc.**

**"Marty came back here to save your life." The Doctor said. "You nearly _died _today... he went through a lot to make sure that didn't happen. Are you going to waste that selflessness of his on the Daleks?"**

**Doctor Brown said nothing.**

**The Doctor turned away for a moment, wondering how on earth he'd get through to his fellow time-traveler.**

**Something caught his eye.**

**There, on a long cluttered table, was a model of the entire town, along with a miniature railroad track, complete with a small train, and a little wooden car labeled; _Time Machine. _**

**The Doctor picked up the little car, the car that was meant to resemble to Delorean when Doctor Brown and Marty were scheming up a plan to get the Delorean up to 88 miles per hour.**

**He stared at the wooden car for a moment, then turned back to Doc.**

**"Look at this!" The Doctor exclaimed, holding the car up. "You made this. _You _did. The cleverest human scientist ever to live... Doctor Emmett L. Brown. Surely you're not going to hand yourself over to the Daleks on a silver platter... don't you think a mind as _brilliant _as yours could at _least _come up with a counter-plan, instead of just a simple surrender?"**

**Doctor Brown faced him easefully, his expression grave.**

**"I can't let them hurt her." He told the Doctor, his voice darker than it had ever been before.**

**The Doctor lowered the toy car, swallowing.**

**"The entire human race." Doctor Brown said. "_All _of humanity, Doctor... and Clara. I can't... allow them to die. Or Clara... _especially _Clara..."**

**"You said it before, we've faced it before, Doctor Brown. We can-"**

**"No."**

**They stared at one another for a minute.**

**Doctor Brown's expression seemed to soften as he gazed at the Doctor, his big brown eyes shining with a profoundness unmatched. **

**"Have you ever been in love, Doctor?" He asked in a soft, sincere voice.**

**The Doctor returned the glare, his face seeming to darken, his eyes now revealing the same unspoken emotion as Doctor Brown's. **

**He almost responded, though he could not find the words... just the thought itself was much too painful...**

**"I won't let them take her." Doctor Brown stated flatly.**

**He turned and left the room without another word, leaving the Doctor standing alone, lost among his torturous thoughts and memories.**

* * *

**The inside of the TARDIS seemed to have a silent hum when the Doctor was alone inside.**

**As he circled the controls, his mind wandered. He didn't enjoy traveling alone, and the thought of his "song being over" anytime soon wasn't exactly something he was looking forward to...**

**The TARDIS was now parked inside Doctor Brown's old-western home, next to his gigantic refrigerator. From the outside, it only looked like an odd decoration... but stepping inside, of course, was another story. **

_**Knock knock knock knock.**_

**The Doctor looked up... both of his hearts skipped. **

**Someone was knocking on the doors of the TARDIS.**

_**Four knocks.**_

**He stared at the door, his mouth slightly open, his breath thin.**

**The doors creaked open, and someone stepped inside.**

**It was Clara Clayton, decorated with a black night gown, and her curly black hair now let down, flowing over her shoulders.**

**The Doctor exhaled a big breath of relief.**

**Clara's face brightened with excitement, her eyes scanning the inside of the TARDIS.**

**"Oh... my _word! _Its _enormous _in here!" She exclaimed.**

**"Please don't knock four times in a row like that..." The Doctor said.**

**She gave him a strange look.**

**"Why?"**

**He looked down, poking his mouth to the side.**

**"Er... doesn't matter. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He said.**

**"Oh... why yes." Clara said, stepping forward, closer to the center. "But... Emmett is just lying there in bed. He won't say anything... and he can't sleep... and neither can I."**

**The Doctor nodded. "Oh."**

**"Well... actually, Doctor... I was wondering what kind of plan you're coming up with." Clara added.**

**The Doctor took a moment, studying her.**

**"To... to fend off the Daleks." She said.**

**The Doctor smirked.**

**"You sweet girl, you." He said. "As a matter of fact, I am working on one. I wasn't just bluffing. Well... at the time, I was. Well... I wasn't _lying... _Well, I guess I was. Never mind."**

**Clara giggled.**

**"Emmett said something about you... inspiring him to travel through time." She said. **

**"Oh, I did not." The Doctor said. "I met him after he already built his Delorean... he ran me over with it, actually. He's a natural-born mad scientist if I ever met one."**

**Clara looked at the controls of the TARDIS.**

**"Oh, wow... I think you've gone a little beyond Jules Vern..." She said.**

**They looked at one another, and neither of them spoke for a moment.**

**The Doctor seemed to anticipate what she was about to say.**

**"Can you save Emmett?" Clara asked.**

**The Doctor stared into her, his gaze easy, comforting.**

**"Oh, Clara... just watch me." He grinned.**

**Clara returned the smile.**

**"How?" She asked. "What are you going to do?"**

**"Well... its complicated. If I talk really really fast, do you think you can listen really really fast?" He said.**

**"Doctor, I'm used to listening to Emmett talk. Of course I can." Clara answered, laughing.**

**"Alrighty, well..." The Doctor placed a hand on the controls. "My TARDIS is equipped with a temporal manipulator... very basic technology used for time travel. But it can also be used to influence the environment of whatever time era you're in... like, say, opening up a temporal rift for about thirty seconds, long enough to suck up a bunch of Daleks."**

**"But won't that endanger humans too? All the people in town?" Clara asked.**

**"Nope, it will only expel lifeforms from 1885 that didn't originate on earth. Things that don't belong in this era. Anything alien. Once the Daleks are expelled from 1885, they'll never be able to return to this time era." The Doctor explained.**

**"Oh... that's wonderful." Clara said.**

**"Yeap... problem is, in order for the TARDIS to purposely tear such a big hole in the space-time continuum, it needs a while to charge and gather energy. A number of hours." The Doctor said.**

**"Well, how long will it need to charge?" Clara asked.**

**"Its about five in the morning now... blimey, is it that late already?" The Doctor said, staring at the small computer screen on the TARDIS. "It will need to charge until about 8:00 in the morning, then zip-bang-boom, big temporal rift in the middle of town, sucks up all the Daleks, and the rest of us are home free. Its odd, though... those very same Daleks have been thrown into a worm hole before. They must've escaped at the last second via temporal shift. But my TARDIS will get the job done properly this time, no problem."**

**"Oh, good. Thank goodness..." Clara said. "Doctor... why are these Dalek things after Emmett?"**

**The Doctor glanced down, pondering on this.**

**"I don't know." He said. "At first, I thought they may have confused him for me... but they used his name. They want _him. _I don't know why."**

**Clara looked away for a moment. The Doctor watched her.**

**"Do you want to help me?" He asked. "I need to re-wire certain parts of this thing." He slapped his hand against the controls. "Gotta do a little work before the TARDIS can charge properly."**

**"Well of course, Doctor. If it will help Emmett." Clara agreed, approaching him.**

**The two of them worked on the TARDIS for a while, and time passed. The Doctor was surprised with Clara, because despite being a woman from the old west, she was quick to learn about the technology of the TARDIS. The two of them joked and laughed, and shared stories about past adventures... and before they knew it, the sun was beginning to rise outside, though neither of them could see it from within the TARDIS.**

**"So then what?" Clara asked.**

**"Rose turns to me, gives me a look like I just slapped her." The Doctor finished.**

**Both of them laughed.**

**"My, you sound like you were awfully close to this girl, Doctor." Clara said.**

**The Doctor didn't say anything.**

**When Clara sensed that the topic made him uneasy, she quickly changed it.**

**"So how much has it charged so far?" She asked.**

**"Oh, let's see..." The Doctor stared at the computer screen. "More than three fourths of the way... Blimey, we must've been in here a while. Time flies..."**

**"Well, Doctor... I'm going to get dressed, and wake up Emmett. He still doesn't know the good news." Clara told him before heading towards the door. "And thank you."**

**The Doctor gave her a single nod, smiling at her as she left the TARDIS.**

**Clara would make an excellent time traveling companion, he realized.**

**Doctor Brown was a lucky man.**

**The Doctor eyed the computer screen, which read; _89 percent complete. _**

**The TARDIS was almost ready to rip open a black hole in town, which would swallow up the Daleks, sending them to the void...**

**The void was, as he knew, the emptiness between this universe and the others. It was sheer nothingness... and its even been referred to as "hell."**

**It seemed like only minutes passed when Clara Clayton returned to the TARDIS, dressed in her usual frilly dress, her hair pinned up, and wearing her flowery hat, though she seemed much less relaxed than she had when she left... frantic, even.**

**Clara stared at the Doctor, fear in her eyes.**

**"Doctor! _Emmett is gone!" _**

* * *

**Doctor Brown lingered, sulking in the shadows as he studied the town, entirely out of sight. The towns people were hidden inside, and the morning wasn't hustling and bustling as usual; the big Daleks were standing patiently under the clock tower, still, silent, and menacing, awaiting the delivery of their Doctor.**

**The town was still, as were the Daleks, and Doc, who stood concealed behind the Saloon, eyeing the Daleks from underneath his brown cowboy hat, wearing a serious face.**

**Although the Doctor was used to running, Clara was still a bit hard for him to keep up with... it was astonishing how she was able to run so quickly while wearing that thick, frilly dress...**

**The two of them bolted into town, and though the place was quiet and appeared empty, the Doctor could feel the gaze of the towns folk from the windows of the buildings, staring at them. None of them dared to step outside while the Daleks were there.**

**The Doctor and Clara approached the Daleks, stopping yards in front of them, the clock tower standing ominously over all of them as the sun began to rise just the slightest bit more, manifesting a blinding glare on the armor of the Daleks.**

**"What have you done? Where is he?" The Doctor asked, glaring at the white Dalek, the one closest to him.**

**The white Dalek said nothing, its glowing yellow eye stalk stuck on the Doctor.**

**The rest of the Daleks remained quiet as well, all watching him.**

**"Answer me! Where is he? Where is Doctor Brown?" The Doctor demanded.**

**The Daleks continued to stare at him without responding.**

**"No, no, no... this doesn't make sense." The Doctor muttered, looking down. "They're all standing here... they haven't tried to kill anyone... they're still waiting for Doctor Brown to be delivered to them. Where _is _he?"**

**"Doctor... Emmett didn't run away, did he?" Clara asked.**

**"No, he wouldn't do that." The Doctor said. But the fact still befoggled him; _Doctor Brown was missing. _**

**So... where could he be?**

_**"You have failed to de-liver the hu-man Doc-tor. You will be exter-mi-nated."**_**The white Dalek said.**

**The Doctor stood in front of Clara, gulping, preparing for the worst-**

_**BANG.**_

**It was ear splitting-a powerful shot rang through the town, almost deafening... then something extraordinary occurred.**

**The red Dalek's eye stalk exploded into a million little pieces.**

**The Doctor stared at it, mouth agape, and Clara gasped, grasping his sleeve.**

**The red Dalek went into a frenzy, attempting to look in all directions, but failing, the little broken mechanism that was the remainder of its eye stalk moving around rapidly as the Dalek swiveled around, frantic.**

_**"My vis-ion is impaired! My vis-ion is impaired! I cannot see!"**_** The red Dalek shouted, followed by shrill robotic screams.**

**The Doctor began to back away, keeping Clara secure behind him as he did, both of them still watching in shock.**

**The other Daleks turned, watching their red companion panic. It was impossible to tell what a Dalek was thinking, but one could imagine that now, they were all quite bewildered.**

**Doctor Brown reloaded as quickly as possible, careful not to step into the sunlight. **

**He aimed again, zeroing in on the yellow Dalek.**

_**If it can shoot the fleas off a dog, it can shoot the arm off a Dalek.**_

_**BANG.**_

**Another deafening shot-the small lazer on the yellow Dalek exploded, completely obliterated-and the yellow Dalek, startled, rolled backwards, staring down at the shards of its destroyed lazer gun.**

_**"Wea-pon systems am-bushed! Wea-pon systems am-bushed! We are un-der attack!"**_** It screamed.**

**The Daleks began looking in all directions, searching for the origin of the gunshots.**

**"Doctor, what's going on?" Clara asked, her voice cracking.**

**"Oh, he's clever..." The Doctor mumbled quietly, watching the Daleks. "He's very, very clever..."**

_**"Lo-cate the assai-lant. Lo-cate the assai-lant. Exter-mi-nate... EXTER-MI-NATE..." **_**The white Dalek ordered. _"Exter-mi-nate the town's popula-tion. Exter-mi-nate the hu-mans, lo-cate the assai-lant." _**

**"No! Don't do anything to the towns people! They have nothing to do with this!" The Doctor yelled.**

_**"Exter-mi-nate the Doctor and his compan-ion."**_** The white Dalek commanded, easing towards the Doctor and Clara.**

**Doc lowered his gun, his heart suddenly thrashing. **

**"STOP!" He screamed before he could stop himself.**

**The Doctor, Clara, and the Daleks all turned.**

**Doctor Brown stepped out of the shadows, from behind the Saloon, his enormous gun now lying on his shoulder, pointing to the sky, his trench coat swifting as the wind gusted by, and he stepped forward.**

**Clara looked petrified, and the Doctor stared at Doc wanderingly. _To have focused his fire so well... and he was actually able to impair two of the Daleks... brilliant... _**

**Doctor Brown was only feet away from the Doctor and Clara, and he stood before the Daleks, staring them down like dogs.**

**"What do you want with me." Doc said gravely.**

_**"You are the de-stroyer of the Da-leks. You will be exter-mi-nated."**_** The white Dalek replied. It came forward, towards Doc, until it was only about four feet away from him. **

**Doc didn't move an inch, didn't even blink... just continued to stare at the Dalek with a snake-like leer.**

**The Doctor watched anxiously, keeping a tight hold of Clara's wrist, who was trying to inch towards Doc.**

**"I won't allow you." Doc told them. "I won't allow you to kill anyone else."**

_**"We did not ask for your allow-ance."**_** The white Dalek said. _"Now drop your wea-pon and surrender to the Da-leks. Obey." _**

**"I wouldn't give you the pleasure, you'll just have to go ahead and shoot." **

**_"You will surrender to the Da-leks. You will obey... obe~y." _  
**

**"No."  
**

_**"OBE~EY!"**_

_**"Never." **_

**Doctor Brown stared into the eye stalk of the white Dalek, who returned the glare, and they were both quiet for a moment. The Doctor looked between them both, and Clara's attention was stuck on Doc.**

_**"You will obey, or your companions will be exter-mi-nated." **_

_**Zzz.**_

**The white Dalek's lazer moved sideways, aiming at the Doctor and Clara.**

**The Doctor withdrew, shielding Clara, who released a cry of fright-**

**"Wait!" Doc said, holding up a hand. **

**It seemed like an eternity... Doc and the Dalek stared at one another...**

**Doc turned, stealing a glimpse of the Doctor and Clara, who looked positively stricken.**

**He looked at the Dalek once more, swallowing, releasing a breath.**

**The anxiety sunk in, and Doc understood...**

_**The situation was hopeless. **_

**Doc took his gun by its center, held it out to his side, and let it fall to the ground. It hit the dirt with a thick _clunk. _**

**He stood, now defenseless, before the Daleks.**

**He blinked, gazing at them from under the rim of his hat, his luminous brown eyes, usually full of life, now empty and cold...**

**"Do it." He ordered them in a soft, dark voice.**

**"No..." Clara said aloud as she and the Doctor watched nervously.**

**The town's people were now poking their heads outside, watching, and Chester stood side by side with Seamus, Marty Mcfly's Irish ancestor, in the doorway of the Saloon, staring down the street, their hearts pounding.**

**The Doctor still watched them, wearing an unreadable face.**

**The white Dalek aimed at Doc.**

** _Zzz._**

**Doctor Brown exhaled what he expected would be his final breath, letting his eyes drift shut...**

_**"Exter-mi-naa-"**_

_**"NO!" **_

**Suddenly, Clara was in front of Doc, who blinked, his eyes wide with shock. He grabbed her, hoping to toss her out of the line of fire, but there wasn't time-**

_**Zzzt.**_

**Both of them tensed, and the Doctor still watched from feet away without blinking.**

**The Dalek had fired... its lazer gave a bright, blue spark... but no lazer shot from the gun.**

**It's eye stalk looked down, and it attempted to shoot once more. Nothing.**

**Doc and Clara stared at it, bewildered.**

_**"My wea-pon systems have mal-functioned. My wea-pon system is not respon-ding. What is the mea-ning of this...?" **_**The white Dalek said angrily, watching its own lazer at it moved around uselessly. **

**"Oh, well, see... that would be me." The Doctor told them, stepping forward, raising his hand. **

_**"What have you done?"**_** The Dalek said.**

**"Well... have I ever mentioned how _brilliant_ my TARDIS is?" The Doctor asked, trading eyes with Doc, Clara, and the Daleks, smirking. "This morning, I decided to activate my TARDIS's defense systems... and one of those systems includes an electromagnetic pulse. My TARDIS sent out an EMP this morning... not like its gonna hurt any infrastructure in this era. Your weapon systems are all fried. Good luck exterminating anyone now."**

**All attention was now on the Doctor.**

**"Of course... the EMP wasn't able to fry you all completely... your life-support technology is sealed up pretty tight inside that Dalekanium... but I think I got the job done. Or... I will have soon. Ah! Look at that!"**

**The Doctor yanked up his sleeve, revealing a digital wrist watch, which was now making a beeping sound.**

**"Eight o'clock on the dot." The Doctor said, cocking his head. "Time for the worm hole."**

_**"You have torn a hole in space?" **_**The white Dalek said.**

**"Yeap." The Doctor replied. "And its gonna expel everything alien out of this time era... everything that doesn't belong here. And that's you, I'm afraid."**

_**"You are also alien to this pla-net, Doc-tor. You will be sucked into the void with us." **_**The white Dalek told him.**

**Doctor Brown gave the Doctor a mollified look, taken back.**

**Clara covered her mouth, looking particularly worried.**

**The Doctor glared at the Daleks. He said nothing. **

**He slid his hand out of his pocket, raising his sonic screwdriver into the air. _Bzzzzzzzzt. _**

**Back in Doc's blacksmithing shop, the TARDIS began to emit its usual noise...**

**Just in front of the massive clock on the tower, the air seemed to fluctuate, and reality began to rip itself open... the air shimmered, then tore, and at last, an expanding worm hole was visible at the face of the clock tower.**

**Thunderclaps and stray lightning surrounded it, and the towners concealed themselves inside completely. Chester and Seamus watched in total disbelief from the door of the Saloon.**

**The hole was a magnificent blend of blood red and shining pink, and it trembled and shook tremendously as it grew.**

**The Daleks rose into the air beyond their control, and the void swallowed them whole one by one, each of them screaming morbidly on their way... soon, the hole had eaten all the Daleks...**

**The Doctor rose into the air just after them... yes, he knew, allowing his eyes to close... _it was time... __though he never got those four knocks, did he...?_**

**"I gotcha!"**

**Two arms wrapped around the Doctor's torso. **

**His eyes snapped open-Doc now had a firm hold of him, and Clara was by his side, holding onto one of the Doctor's arms. Both of them maintained a vice-like grip on the Doctor as the void continued trying to suck him in... it pulled him closer, dragging Doc and Clara with him... **

**The Doctor's hearts were bashing against his ribs... _at this rate, Doctor Brown and Clara would be pulled into the void with him... _**

**Still, the Doctor's hands found Doc's sleeves, then grasped them, fingers coiling around the cloth of his coat.**

**"Hang on! Don't let go!" Doc screamed over the bellowing noise of the massive amounts of thunder, lightning, and wind surrounding the worm hole.**

**Seamus sprinted forward, out of the Saloon, towards the Doctors and Clara. Chester took a moment, then ran forward as well, close behind Seamus.**

**Chester and Seamus each grabbed one of the Doctor's arms as the pull of the void became stronger...**

**The Doctor, still floating in midair, squinted at the watch on his wrist... the worm hole would only last five more seconds... _five seconds, come on... hurry up... _**

**Despite that he now had four people clinging to him, their grip was beginning to loosen... _c'mon... four... three... two... _**

**It was like the finale of a fourth-of-July show... **

**T****he worm hole imploded with a fantastic eruption of lightning and flashes, and then, like nothing, it vanished.**

**The Doctor fell, knocking everyone who'd been pulling him onto the ground.**

**It was done...**

**It was over...**

**The Daleks were gone...**

_**And they all survived.**_

**"Oh... blimey... sorry about that." The Doctor said, reaching his feet, dusting himself off as he stood over the others, all lying in the dirt.**

**As Doc sat up, the Doctor extended a hand. He pulled Doc to his feet as the others stood on their own, all slightly disoriented.**

**"You were going to have yourself sucked into the void of the space time continuum just to get rid of those Daleks?!" Doctor Brown exclaimed heatedly, shaking a finger at the Doctor.**

**The Doctor stood, hands in his pockets, eyebrows raised, unsure of what to say.**

**After a moment, Doc revealed a broad smile.**

**"That's just what I would've done." **

**Both Doctors laughed madly, wrapping their arms around one another's shoulders.**

**"Oh, thank heavens!" Clara said a moment later, embracing Doc by the neck so forcefully she nearly knocked him over. "Don't you _ever _scare me like that again!"**

**"Oh, Clara... Clara..." Doc's arms wrapped around her as well, holding her close. "Its okay... its alright now."**

**The Doctor watched them both, smiling.**

**"Alrighty then." Seamus said, popping his wrist. "So... its all well then, ay? No more aliens?"**

**"That's right, no more aliens." The Doctor replied, nodding.**

**"Good. I'd fancy a pint after that morning. Good luck to ya' laddies." Seamus said, waving them off and following Chester back towards the Saloon.**

**Doc and Clara probably hugged for five minutes straight before separating.**

**"But... Doctor... why were those Daleks after Emmett in the first place?" Clara asked, twirling Doc's silvery hair between two of her petite fingers.**

**The Doctor looked off. "Well... I guess we'll never know. Not any time soon. Time is a bit more flexible than you might think... we'll find out one day. Now... tell him."**

**They both looked at him, confused.**

**"Tell him, Clara." The Doctor told her.**

**Clara blushed.**

**Doc gave Clara a questioning look.**

**"Tell me what?"**

**"Oh..." Clara said, fidgeting with her blouse, flustering. "Um... well... I was going to wait until all of this was over to tell you, Emmett... see, the Doctor has a body scanner thing in his TARDIS... he scanned by body, and... well..."**

**"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Doc asked, placing a hand on her arm, looking concerned.**

**"Well... no."**

**"Is there something wrong with your body?"**

**"N-no."**

**Doc blinked. "Well... then what is it?"**

**Clara's eyes sparkled as she gazed into him, giving him a warm, comforting smile.**

**"I... I'm pregnant, Emmett."**

**A moment passed by.**

**Doc didn't move, didn't speak, didn't blink.**

**The Doctor was watching them both, grinning.**

**"You-you're what?" He gasped.**

**"Pregnant, Emmett."**

**"You're-with my-" He pointed at her, then himself. The Doctor repressed a laugh.**

**"Yes, Emmett." Clara nodded.**

**Doc went silent for a moment, gazing off, seeming to stare into space...**

**"Great... _Scott." _**

**Doc's balance seemed to sway... then, he fell to the ground, making Clara gasp.**

**"Emmett!" She cried, clamping her hands over her little mouth.**

**The Doctor stood over the unconscious Doctor Brown, looking surprised.**

**"Oh, bloody hell... I think you've just killed him."**

* * *

_**6 years later**_

* * *

**"Doctor!" Clara's voice rang through the home for the third time, though the Doctor ignored it. **

**A tiny hand snuck up the back of his chair, then gave a yank to the back of his hair.**

**_"Owww!" _The Doctor yelped, spinning around, his sonic screwdriver in one hand, an unidentified chunk of metal in the other. "Vern, please! I've asked you, leave me alone when I'm working!"  
**

**Vern smiled devilishly, then darted away to find his brother.**

**"That child's gonna be the death of me... crazy as his father, that one is." The Doctor murmured to himself, turning back to his desk, scanning the metal. _Bzzzzzzt. _**

**"Doctor! Emmett's looking for you!" Clara called again from the kitchen.**

**The Doctor moaned, standing and heading into the kitchen, sighing.**

**"Where is he?"**

**"He's outside, with the Locomotive." Clara told him.**

**The Doctor marched out the back door, scanning over the yard. There stood Emmett Brown, looking sleek and sharp in his blue-and-black suit, complete with a black hat. He stood beside the Locomotive, captivated by it.**

**The Locomotive, a train engine that the two Doctors had rebuilt, was sitting in the back yard.**

**"Oy, Doctor!" The Doctor called, approaching Doctor Brown, who turned around, wearing quite a happy expression.**

**"Alright, Doctor?" Doctor Brown said.**

**"As much as you, Doctor." The Doctor responded, both of them grinning. "I've got your temporal manipulator ready, now. Its ready to be installed." He held up the chunk of metal, with a triangular shape of lines in the center.**

**Doc raised a finger. "Flux. _Capacitor._" He corrected, smiling.**

**"Alright, alright. Flux capacitor." The Doctor said. "We just pop it in, and we're ready to go."**

**"You've spent quite a lot of time here, Doctor... for someone who likes to travel." Doc said to him. "You've taken quite a lot of time to help me build this thing. I don't know how I can ever thank you."**

**"Oh, please... you built the entire thing yourself. I only gave you a little Time-Lord's touch."**

**"You gave me a part of the TARDIS, Doctor." Doc said.**

**"Easy, Doctor Brown... I gave you half of my TARDIS's life. It will evolve into its own TARDIS over time, but with it, your Locomotive is a TARDIS... and you'll never have to worry about stealing Plutonium from terrorists again. But it was smart of you to make this time machine run on steam... gotta keep the TARDIS warm. Its a living thing."**

**"Still, Doctor. That's such a generous gift..."**

**"You're the only man I've ever met who I can honestly say I trust with a TARDIS, Doctor Brown." The Doctor said. "Congratulations... you can now travel all of time and space of your own accord. You're a human Time-Lord."**

**"Doctor, you've spent six years here with us... helping me develop another time machine." Doc said.**

**"Someone told me that my time is going to end soon. I'm in no rush for that to happen... besides... can't leave a fellow time-traveling Doctor stranded without a time vehicle. That wouldn't be very nice."**

**They both smiled.**

**"Ready?" The Doctor asked.**

**"More than ever." Doc replied. "Jules! Vern! Clara! Its time to go!"**

**After a few minutes, Doctor Brown's wife and children emerged from the house and joined them by the Locomotive.**

**"I've already parked my TARDIS inside the Locomotive. It'll be coming with us." The Doctor told them all.**

**"Hopefully we'll get enough air without hitting any trees..." Doc said, examining the sky. "If only we had a road nearby to give us more space..."**

**"Roads? Come on, Doctor Brown." The Doctor said. "Where we're going, we don't _need_ roads."**

**They all climbed inside the monstrous train, and after installing the Flux capacitor, Doc activated the engine. The Locomotive hovered above the old Hill Valley, and Doc carefully steered the great machine onto the train tracks before excelling it to 88 miles an hour. **

* * *

**"I'm sure gonna miss him, Jennifer." Marty said glumly as the both of them stood in silence, watching the train tracks, standing above the shattered remains of the Delorean.**

_**Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding.**_

**They glanced up.**

**The caution lights of the train tracks were blinking, though there didn't seem to be any train in sight.**

**"What the hell...?" Marty muttered.**

**It was terribly loud-a massive flash of light, followed by what appeared to be a huge, oddly tweaked train engine... _the Locomotive...? _**

**The strange train pulled to a stop just feet in front of Marty and Jennifer, and as Marty stared up at the big machine, he recognized the man leaning out the window.**

**"Doc?!" He yelled.**

**Doc spotted him, beaming.**

**"Marty!" He hollered back happily, then gestured to the engine of the train. "It runs on steam!"**

**Marty stood board stiff, smiling, lost for words. _Doc was back. _**

**As Doc pulled open the side door of the Locomotive, the Doctor hung back, leaning against the doors of his TARDIS at the back of the train, watching and listening. **

**"... and these are our boys. Jules, and Vern." Doctor Brown's two sons emerged, and Marty smiled.**

**"Doctor Brown?" Jennifer said, holding up a slip of paper. "I brought this message back from the future, and... now its been erased."**

**"Of _course _its been erased!" Doc exclaimed.**

**Marty and Jennifer exchanged faces.**

**"But... what does that mean?" Jennifer asked.**

**"It means, your future hasn't been written yet! _No one's _has! Your future is whatever you make it, so make it a good one. _Both _of ya'!" Doctor Brown explained.**

**Marty slid his arm around Jennifer. "We will, Doc!"**

**The Doctor watched Doctor Brown from the back of the train, his eyes glistening, his expression cumbersome.**

**Doc stood, closing the door.**

**"Where you going now, Doc? Back to the future?" Marty asked.**

**"Nope, already been there." Doc replied before activating the great machine again, waving at Marty.**

**As the Locomotive ascended into the air, the Doctor approached Doctor Brown from behind.**

**"So where _are _we going, then?" The Doctor asked.**

**Doctor Brown looked at him.**

**"Any requests?" He suggested.**

**The Doctor thought for a moment, smirking. "Back to the future?"**

**Doctor Brown returned the grin. "Allon-sy!"**


End file.
